1. Field:
The invention relates to apparatus and methods for dispensing small, solid products, such as cauliflower, broccoli, beans, brussel sprouts, mixed vegetables, cherries and other fruits, carrots, etc., into containers such as cans or jars.
2. State of the Art:
Apparatus and methods for automatically filling containers, such as cans or jars, with both food and non-food products are well known in the art. Such apparatus and methods are used to fill containers with liquid, semi-liquid, pasty or solid products including both food products and non-food products. The apparatus and methods must, of course, be capable of adequately filling each container with the proper dose of the product.
Apparatus and methods disclosed and used in the prior art have generally been acceptable when used in filling containers with liquid or pasty products. However, the prior apparatus and methods have had a significant drawback with respect to filling containers with solid food products. In particular, the methods used in preparing the proper dose of product has previously resulted in cutting and shearing a portion of the solid food products. Such shearing, as might be expected, lowers the overall quality of the products dispensed in the container.
It would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus and methods which would not shear or damage the solid food products as they are being dispensed into cans or jars.
3. Objectives:
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide new and improved apparatus for filling small, dimensioned, food products into containers such as cans and jars. A particular objective is to provide improved apparatus and an improved method of filling containers with small, dimensioned, food products wherein the shearing, cutting and damaging of the food products is essentially eliminated. It is a further objective of the invention to provide improved apparatus and method for efficiently, rapidly and accurately dosing and filling containers such as cans and jars with small, dimensioned, food products.